


It Rained

by Fujoshi_Arashi_Moho



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I love summer and rain, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, One Shot, Rain, Summer, Teenagers, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_Arashi_Moho/pseuds/Fujoshi_Arashi_Moho
Summary: Then they were melting into each other like the clouds that rained today. Maybe just for this moment to happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the setting of a rainy day under a hut near a rice field. It's beautiful. And I love These two so I mixed them. Forgive typos grammatical mistakes. It's un-betaed. It's 4:44 am. Enjoy the story. My self loathing is getting worse. Thank you.

It started with Eren being the ever little shit that he is.

They were peacefully sitting under a tree after helping Eren's grandma in the rice field.

They were visiting her in the summer vacation. It was a little village and they both liked it a lot. Levi's parents didn't mind him visiting his best friend's grandma. So he came here with Eren and he didn't regret it even a bit. 

Levi was lying under the tree beside Eren with his eyes closed. Eren was humming to some tune he was obviously making up. Right then they didn't feel like they were from a city far away. They felt like they were a part of this small little village. As if they lived in an older era. Away from all that the city was. Away from the rest of the world. It was peaceful in a strange way.

"Lee."

 "Hmm?"

"Leviii."

"Mmm?"

Then suddenly Eren was whispering in his ear.

"Levi"

Levi startled and snapped his eyes open and glared at Eren.

"What?! Why did you do that?"

His dumbass friend was holding his stomach and laughing and his whole body was shaking.

"What the hell brat? What's so damn funny you shit!?"

"Hah-your..your face....hahahah!" 

Levi punched Eren on his side and when Eren still was laughing he tackled Eren in a headlock.

"Say sorry you ass!"

"ACk! Lee..Sorry..sorr..!"

"Tch! You better be!"

Levi let him go and huffed.

"Now I'm all sweaty again!"

"Pffft. Clean freak!"

"Not liking a sweaty body does not make a clean freak you ignorant brat."

"We are the same age and I was born couple of months before you Lee." 

"Like I give a shit. Psychologically you are still a 7 year old."

"No. I'm not."

"Sure brat."

Levi smirked. It started raining. 

"Wa. Aaah It's raining!"

Eren grinned.

"I hope we don't get wet."

"Booo. We won't grumpy cat, we are under a tree."

They didn't get wet at first but soon the rain was falling harder and the tree wasn't enough anymore. The wind was picking up.

"Let's go in the rain! We are getting wet anyway!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"We'll get a cold idiot."

"No we won't."

"What if we do?"

"I'll take care of you."

They stared at each other.

"You'll be sick too shit for brains."

Eren knew there was no convincing Levi. So he did a simple thing. He pushed Levi in the open area and joined him in the rain.

"What the fuck Eren!"

Then he ran to the nearest shelter leaving Eren there. Which was unluckily under the hut near the field. 

Eren sighed and went after Levi. Eren was in no hurry and by the time he reached Levi he was soaking wet and Levi couldn't protect himself much as well. So he sat beside Levi and all the way Levi was glaring at him. 

"It's just a bit of rain Lee. Don't be so grumpy and enjoy it. We are in a village!"

Levi kept glaring and Eren laughed at him. He looked like a wet cat. He looked away from Eren at stared at rain and after a bit his scowl disappeared and he just enjoyed the view. 

Eren did the same for a bit but then he looked at Levi.

He couldn't look away from Levi.

His pale skin looked like white lilies after rain, his thin lips the same pink of Sakura petals of a spring morning. Straight black hair wet like midnight sky and the droplets clinging on the strands touching his chin like jewels. He couldn't look away.  He couldn't move away. He wondered for a moment that if anyone else in his position could.

So Levi got interrupted by warm fingers touching his jaw and soft lips touching his thin one's like a touch of the peacock feather Eren gave him last summer.

Levi froze and before he knew what happened it was gone. Without even thinking once he let himself move and then everything swept away. Everything went away. It wasn't perfect but that's why it was so perfect. Because it was first, well maybe not but none of them really cared at that moment. 

Then Eren's hand was around his thin waist, his fingers were in Eren's wet soft hair and clinging t-shirt. They couldn't stop, couldn't separate, not till they needed to breath and even then they breathed each other's air, lips still touching each other's as the took shaky breaths.

Their eyes locked and everything was out in the open. The rain washed and swept away the question they couldn't ask each other, all those times they died inside for this very moment. 

Levi was blushing,Eren was blushing. Levi moved his arms around Eren's neck, Eren held Levi closer. Levi bit his own lower lip, Eren lost his mind. Then they were melting into each other like the clouds that rained today. Maybe just for this moment to happen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Another horrible attempt at Ereri romance.I never learn. I have never written kissing scene or kissed anyone so please forgive my dumb mistakes. Thank you for reading my story. Please leave comments and dare I say kudos If you feel like it. :)


End file.
